Blackstar's Regret
Hey guys! This is my first One-Shot! This was made by Spottedwing. ---- I dashed into exile, into the shadows, following my leader, Brokenstar, along with some other cats. Many might have thought we were disloyal by following the murderous leader, but he was my leader, so I was loyal to him. When he gave an order to steal kits, I didn't want to, trust me. But he was my leader, and his word is law, as stated in the Warrior Code. "Blackstar!" I looked up. I saw a black tom staring down at me. "Nightstar? What is it?" I asked with confusion. Nightstar sat down next to me. "Something is troubling you, what is it?" he asked me gently. I dipped my head and shook it. "I was just wondering, what would have happened, if I hadn't followed Brokenstar," I meowed. Nightstar nodded gently. "Fate lays out a path for us, that you can't change," I stood up. "May I maybe, have time for myself for now, I need to think," Nightstar nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later then," Then, I laid back down again and slowly closed my eyes. I slipped a mouse under my paws, and killed it swiftly. I brought it back it my group, consisting of Tigerclaw, a former ThunderClan cat, Clawface, a fellow ShadowClan cat and some other cats. We were very close to the ShadowClan border and I didn't want to get caught, I didn't even want to be here! Tigerclaw, I and some others later started to help ShadowClan gain back their strength, from losing their leader and deputy. We joined ShadowClan, and later Runningnose, our medicine cat had a sign, that Tigerclaw should be leader, and he made me deputy! I opened my eyes and this time my first loyal deputy, Russetfur, stood over me. "Hi, Blackstar," she mewed dipping her head. "You don't have to do that here. We are all equal in StarClan," I told her. Russetfur shook her head. "You are still my leader," she mewed. She suddenly saw a look his eyes. "Something troubling you?" she asked. Blackstar nodded and turned away. "I am wondering what would have happened if I didn't follow Brokenstar," I trailed off. Russetfur broke in. "Don't forget, I followed him too," she meowed. I looked at my former deputy. "Thanks, but is want some time alone right now," I told her. She nodded and then padded away, leaving me by myself, and I closed my eyes, thinking. I was sitting next to Tigerstar on bonehill, and watching as Tigerstar ordered Stonefur to kill apprentices. "Stonefur, I will give you one chance to show your loyalty to TigerClan. Kill these two half-Clan apprentices," I watched and saw Stonefur turn to Leopardstar, there was a rustle in the bushes and I wasn't listening. "I take orders from you. You must know this is wrong. What do you want me to do?" Leopardstar dipped her head. ""These are difficult times. As we fight for survival we must be able to count on every one of our Clan mates. There is no room for divided loyalties. Do as Tigerstar tells you," I saw the apprentices chatting. "You have to kill me first, Tigerstar," Tigerstar nodded to Darkstripe. "Very well, kill him," I watched as Darkstripe and Stonefur battled, the fight going on forever. I finally let out my opinion: "Get a move on, Darkstripe. You're fighting like a kittypet!" Tigerstar turned to me. "Finish it," Me? I thought it's against the code, but I must it's my leader's order. I battled him and finally killed him, leaving me in shock. MORE COMING SOON Category:Spottedwing Category:Fanfictions